Mysterious
by chikkychoo
Summary: Bellatrix gave up her daughter... Now her daughter is the sister of Nymphadora... And she is involved with the Weasley Twins, was this the life she wanted or the life she was given? Read and Review!
1. The Front Doorstep

"The storm is growing louder, Bellatrix. Hurry up and get the baby to Andromeda before the Dark Lord finds out." Narcissa's voice was demanding and strong, proving that her patience was wearing thin. Bellatrix held a small baby in her arms, hooded by black blankets. The baby wrapped its small little hand around Bellatrix's skinny finger. Even in the light you could see its olive skin colour. "Narcissa, we can't Apparate with the baby. It might harm her; I don't want her throwing up or getting splinched," Bellatrix stated looking down at the sleeping baby. Narcissa tried hard not to smile, for it might ruin the moment of a soft side of her wicked sister. "You seem motherly, though it is your child." Narcissa couldn't help but comment on her sister's change towards a person. Bellatrix never leaving her gaze from the baby, muttered "I'm fond of her. She has my eyes and a little bit of my jaw line, got her father's olive skin as well."

"Quick Bella, the Dark Lord will get suspicious and we can't risk it. We'll use broomsticks but the baby will have to be held carefully." She warned before pulling her blonde hair in a ponytail.

They stood on the front step of a tall house made from caramel coloured bricks and this chestnut coloured wood. Bellatrix placed the baby in a basket, the black silk blankets wrapped tightly around the little girl sleeping soundly asleep with her mouth closed and her chest making small movements to her steady breathing. Narcissa stood on a stone pathway a few metres from where Bellatrix knelt against her baby, smiling upon her daughter.

"If only you knew who your true mother was once I give you to Andy..." She whispered placing a kiss upon the infant's forehead. Bellatrix banged her fist hard on the door, but not so hard that the tiny girl would wake up. Bellatrix brushed her hand through the baby's hair, cooing to the little girl.

"Good night, Aisling. Be proud of whom you are. You have a new family but your mother will always be with you." She whispered before turning towards Narcissa who was waiting patiently for Bellatrix. "Let's go," his was an emotionless demand. Her voice was strong, and careless. Narcissa had strong doubts that her sister, her heartless uncaring sister, would ever be kind to another human being again.


	2. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

Every child boarded the Hogwarts Express, waving to their parents and saying their goodbyes before they enter the school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a tired little 11 years old Aisling, she never got to wave goodbye to her parents as the train left off for Hogwarts. Aisling already found a compartment and decided to take a nap, thankfully, she was already in her robes and her luggage was safe and sound in the compartment. Nymphadora waved goodbye to her parents and entered the compartment, smiling down at the sleeping Aisling.

"Mum and her constant need to wake you up at four in the morning..." Nymphadora whispered, playing with her Hufflepuff robes and her prissy bubblegum pink hair tied up in two pigtails. Nymphadora lifted Aisling's head slowly, and then rested it when she got the chance to sit down. The ride to Hogwarts was going to be very long and Nymphadora new that for a seven-year fact.

Aisling and Nymphadora were split up, firstly because Aisling was a first year and Nymphadora was seventh year, first years had to take boats and the seventh years rode to the castle in horseless carriages. A large man with a scruffy beard and big black beady eyes held a lamp in his large hand and used his free hand to wave the first years to where he was.

"Right, firs' years, follow me and watch yeh step." His large muffled voice made Aisling want to giggle, except she held her breath and did what the rest of the first years do, she followed the big man with the lamp. Slowly in the darkness, a voice was loud in her ear.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked, Aisling turned her head to catch a curly haired blonde staring at her with boredom glinting in her eyes. Aisling shrugged her shoulders and repeated the question with the blonde. The blonde shrugged her small shoulders in her black robes and said:

"Probably Ravenclaw, my whole family has been in that house since the dawn of our lineage." She whispered. They came to a pitch black lake, the giant man stopped to stand in front of the first years, his beady eyes glinting from the lamp's light.

"A'right firs' years, this is how we get to Hogwarts. Now the boats yeh see, only carry five youngsters, so two of yeh, will be comin' with me," His voice turned into a low bellow. Aisling looked over to the blonde who returned the look of _I'm going with the big guy_ Aisling nodded and they both went into the boat with the big man in it.

"A'right off us goes!" And each boat started to move. Aisling and the blonde stared up at the castle with both curious and impatient eyes. The big man cleared his throat and decided to spring up a conversation with the two girls.

"Hagrid's the name, and yeh two are?" The blonde tilted her head as a signal for Aisling to speak first, Aisling cleared her throat and gave a weak smile up at Hagrid. "Aisling Tonks, it's nice to meet you Hagrid." She reached out to shake his hand, but her hand disappeared by his massive one. "Are yeh Nymphadora's sister?" he asked his eyes squinting in the dark. All Aisling did was nod with a bit of a stronger smile and hoped he would let go of her hand. "And yeh?" He said gesturing to the blonde. The blonde turned her head, her long curls falling off her shoulders. She sighed and answered: "Ramona Nave." She turned her head back towards the castle, fortunately not noticing the whispers Hagrid gave Aisling. "The whole Nave family are a bunch of grumps. Best stay on their goo' side," he said giving Aisling a wink. Aisling gave him a warm smile and looked back at the castle, which came into full view now that the boats landed on the shore. Hagrid stepped out of the boat first with the lamp still gripped firmly in his hand. The rest of the first years stepped off the boats and crowded around Hagrid followed by Aisling and Ramona.

"Welcome firs' years to Hogwarts. No better school with no better headmaster. Follow me and stay together, this school is big so yeh probably get lost on the firs' nigh' and none of us want tha' now do we?" Hagrid gave put a warning glare and started stomping up these large stone steps up to the castle.

The children ended up in front of the school's doors, all the children squished together in the courtyard. A tall, thin lady with black hair tied up in a tight bun stepped out into the courtyard in her emerald green robes with a piece of parchment rolled up in her hand.

"First years follow me!" Her voice had a strict tone to it, but a sense of gentle kindness hid behind it's austere. The children in the courtyard did as the lady commanded, shuffling into the hallway and then finally past the giant doors, marching down in the middle of the house seats, the first years were all given some sort of look from the other students, no matter what the look was. The woman stopped the children, and walked up to a stool with a very old wizard hat with patches and dust on it.

"All students of Hogwarts welcome to the sorting!" She sang to the rows of children, each cheering and clapping. The woman cut the students cheers off and unrolled the piece of parchment.

"Buns, Audrey" she called upon the first years. A small plump blonde stepped out of the crowd, ushering towards the stool. The hat was alive, a mouth appeared from its lips as it discussed the house that young Audrey was about to be put in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out amongst the hall.

After long minutes of going through first year after first year, with Ramona being put in Ravenclaw (as she predicted) it finally came down to dear little Aisling who was the last of the first years.

"Tonks, Aisling" The woman called out. Aisling stepped onto the platform, catching sight of all of the teachers sitting at their seats watching the feast. The woman placed the hat onto Aisling's small head, covering the sight of millions of kids watching and just seeing darkness. Then a voice came very close to her ear.

"_Oh, yes. Some very hidden secrets deep within your mind, family secrets that you are not even aware of... Oh I see Slytherin strong in your blood, yes very cunning indeed. Oh but wait, the nobility and loyalty of a Gryffindor... What to choose though, wait Intelligence and Wit."_

"RAVENCLAW!"


	3. The Quidditch Game

**The Quidditch Game**

Every student of Hogwarts (except for the players of course) scurried to get to the Quidditch field. Over the past time that Aisling has been at Hogwarts she has always had Ramona side-by-side to her. The two have become best friends and have learnt more and more about each other during their classes ("Nave and Tonks, stop talking now!") and have concluded into helping each other around Hogwarts, which leads them here both standing in the Ravenclaw stands on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Who's Ravenclaw against again?" Ramona whispered into her ear. Aisling shook her head and looked around at the other houses, her eyes landing on Hufflepuff. "Where's my sister?" asked Aisling. Nymphadora was fighting her way through student after student to get to her little sister. Aisling squeezed through to Nymphadora through all the cheering Ravenclaws, and noticed a gold parcel in Nymphadora's hand. "Mum wanted me to give it to you; she thought you would need it if you ever see your first Quidditch game, open it!" Nymphadora handed the small parcel to Aisling who tore it open immediately. She opened the little box and stared at the gold and silver bracelet resting inside. "It's a snitch bracelet, last one in the shop; mum charmed it so the snitch's wings start to flutter whenever the game starts. She knows you get confused whenever the game starts so she got it for you." Aisling blushed scarlet in her olive skin. "I'll send an owl to mum to say thank you." Aisling grinned at her sister. "Oh and Haze, mum and dad are proud that you're in Ravenclaw." Nymphadora smiled and returned back to where Ramona was, manoeuvring the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Is that a snitch bracelet? My mum tried to get one of those but they were sold out." Ramona said inspecting the bracelet. "When were they sold out?" Aisling questioned curiously. "Around late February this year, they sold out so quick it was shocking. They won't make them again, sort of a limited edition thing." Ramona answered not taking her eyes off the bracelet. The wings on all of the snitches started to flap vigorously as the Quidditch game was starting, Ramona's sky blue eyes widened at the sight of it. "I never knew they could do that!" She bellowed pushing a long curl behind her ear.

The horn was blown and the Ravenclaws shot out of their locker room like lightning bolts, followed by the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch walked onto the grass beneath the circled Quidditch players. "Remember, clean game and nobody gets hurt, follow my rules and we'll get of here without a risk of detention." She pulled the Quaffle out from under her arm; put the whistle in her mouth then threw the Quaffle into the air. All you could see were brooms swishing in the air and practically a bunch of blurs, but thanks to Lee Jordan commentating, Aisling was able to catch up in the game.

"And Angelina's got the Quaffle; she just dodged Angus, the Ravenclaw Chaser." Thanks to Lee, Aisling figured out who was who. Then a flash of scarlet flew over the first year Ravenclaws head, then more red. Aisling looked up to see a boy hovering over her, a clear skinned, brown eyed red head boy hover over her and smack the bludger away with one hard swing. He was a year older than Aisling, a second year no doubt, but was taller than an average twelve year old, he gave a wink.

"Hello, Beautiful." The mutter was hard to miss. Aisling looked back at the girls behind her fighting over who he meant. Aisling felt confused, did he mean one of the girls behind her or did he mean her? Aisling looked back up but only saw the clear blue sunny skies, the boy already shot out back onto the Quidditch. Lee's voice came from the microphone again.

"Did Fred Weasley just flirt with one of the Ravenclaws?" He questioned getting a hard smack on the back of the head by Professor McGonagall. The boy named Fred Weasley shot straight over to where Lee was commentating. "I'm only yours Lee!" He joked holding his hand to his chest in a gesture of love. An identical boy to Fred shot over to where Lee and Fred were, singing, really bad.

"_Oh, Lee I love you_," he sang holding his head in the air with his lips in the shape of an 'O' he was followed off by Fred.

"_Oh, Lee I do_," He held onto the 'do'.

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you_," The twins chorused together getting a load of laughs from the students. McGonagall marched over with a frown on her face but a glint of humour in her strict eyes.

"Fred and George Weasley stop messing around and get back in the game!" Her arm shot straight out with her index finger pointing. Following directions they flew away from the commentator stadium and got back onto the Quidditch field. Fred and George gave a last minute glance at a bewildered Aisling before kicking back into the game.

The Ravenclaws cheered in their common room as the Quidditch match ended with them winning 170 points to Gryffindor. Every Ravenclaw was cheering except by a deeply frustrated Aisling, who sat tapping the floor with the tip of her toes and scraping her plait with her fingers, making it look like a mess. Aisling was never good around boys except her dad, but when they wink at her and don't give her a reason why, it makes her extremely nervous and shaky and then the sweating issues begin. Ramona sat down next to her on the navy blue loveseat in the common room near the fire.

"You're thinking about that boy aren't you?" She murmured. Aisling nodded her head without taking her eyes off the fire, heck without even blinking. Ramona, cautious but straight, moved in closer to Aisling to whisper in her ear, so that nobody else would get suspicious.

"He's a Gryffindor. The rule with us that we never get involved with somebody that an age older or in fact in a different house. The boys may disobey that rule and I know the some of the girls do as well, but following it is going to lead to happiness for you. Don't screw it up." And Ramona left an even more bewildered Aisling alone next to the fire.


	4. The Boy Who Lived Part 1

**The Boy Who Lived Part 1**

It has been a year since Aisling Tonks met the mischievous and sneaky all-time greatest Pranksters, Fred and George Weasley. During her first year, when Hogwarts hosted the first Quidditch match of the year, a bludger was just about to hit her in the head until a scarlet Quidditch robed red head called Fred Weasley saved her from it, a year since George set himself up so that she wouldn't be caught by Filch and expelled (he didn't get expelled thanks to Dumbledore) a year since the three of them were caught trying to blow Mrs. Norris up with fireworks, caught and earned a warm smile and chuckle from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ever since their friendship has blossomed, Aisling earned the permission from her parents to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Fred and George, unfortunately it was the twins third year so they wouldn't be spending classes with Aisling, but Aisling didn't mind the schedule, but secretly the twins loathed it. Right now, the Weasleys and Aisling were rushing their way to get Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Hurry up we must not miss the train, Aisling are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called over her children as she pushed Ginny towards the train. Over the time into which Aisling has aged, she has gotten obviously taller, skinnier by a few inches and her dark brown hair has turned into a darker shade, almost completely black while growing a few inches longer as well, passing her shoulder blades.

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley!" She called back, Fred and George speeding towards her. Fred gave her wink as did George and bent in close to her ear, "if you're trying to suck up to mum, stop, she already worships you." Then Fred bent in close to her other ear, "Then again who wouldn't?" Aisling showed no sign of embarrassment except a playful smirk rising upon her face. "Oh, you two flatter me." Was all she whispered before moving towards the barrier of Platform Nine and Ten.

"Excuse me; do you know how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

Aisling turned her head to see a skinny looking boy with black hair, light green eyes and if you looked hard enough (as Aisling did with her deduction skills) there was a scar on his forehead, covered up by a messy fringe which he kept trying to cover the scar with. Aisling, mischievous yes, but secretive kept her lips sealed while smirking impishly. Percy, who was watching her with suspicious eyes, was questioning her smirk in his head.

"And what may I ask, are you smiling about?" His voice was a command, Fred and George were the ones that made Aisling understand it, and so whenever he used it on her, she would always try to stifle a laugh. To tell you the truth, whenever she saw him she would always come up with some joke to every move he makes by the second, which leads to Fred and George chortling with laughter.

"Oh Percy, you do realise now that you're _a Prefect_, it will be more fun and laughter at school. Oh, I can picture it now, Percival Weasley, Prefect, Top of Class, soon Head Boy, then Ministry of Magic, sooner or later, with your personality and achievements, you'll be called 'Percival Weasley, the Biggest Achiever on Earth" catching Mrs. Weasley's fire in her eyes "And I mean that as you inspire me." Ever since Aisling met Fred and George, they created another part of her, a part that is the best and sometimes the worst thing about her. Aisling shut her mouth then looked down at her trolley, ignoring the chuckles coming from the two twins. Aisling caught sight of Mrs. Weasley mouthing something like _it's alright dear, they tend to do that_ earning a small smile from the plump woman.

"Oh sorry sweetie, it must be your first year as well, it's Ron's too. Alright, Percy how about you go first so this young man knows how to do it." Mrs. Weasley urged Percy, Percy putting his chest out and leaving a last minute glare at Aisling, pushed his trolley forward and ran straight towards the barrier, disappearing into it.

"Ok, now you Fred," nodding her head forward towards the barrier at the twins. Oh no thought Aisling as she studied both twins. "I'm not Fred he is." Began Fred, "honestly woman you call yourself our mother," ended George, Aisling had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing, tears dripping down her dark chocolate eyes. Fred moved towards the barrier, pushing his trolley so he was a few metres in front of it.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He commented before running towards the barrier and disappearing into the brick wall, followed off by George. Mrs. Weasley tried to let go of Ginny's hand so she could move closer to Aisling. "Just ignore them and have fun at Hogwarts, remember what Dumbledore gave you." She stepped away so that Aisling could move to the barrier. Aisling pushed her trolley forward and ran into the wall, very used to running into it. Aisling started to lose control of trolley, her white cat, Urea, meowing lazily in her cage as Aisling kept running towards the barrier. A hand grabbed hold of the trolley, two in fact and she was slowed to a halt on the platform by two smiling red heads she knew so damn well.

"Slow down when you're running towards the platform, we know how much of an adrenaline seeker you are but not when you could be run over by a train." It was George who spoke, who tilted his head towards the big red train with smoke rising above it. Aisling wanted to play with the boys, probably out of how bloody boring the train ride would be. She snatched the trolley out of their hands and stomped towards where Ramona stood with her chestnut cat, Freya.

"'Mona, how's it going?" she smiled and had her arms out for a hug, which Ramona accepted with pure glee. "Eek, Aisle (pronounced like 'Hazel) how's it going, did you get here by Weasley or by Tonks." Ramona grew a friendship like Aisling's towards the twins, and took a firm interest in George. Fred and George walked over, ready to collect the both of them; Ramona earned a wink from George and blushed scarlet against her pale blonde curls framing her diamond shaped face. Faking it of course, Aisling rolled her eyes with a huff and marched off to the train leaving them behind.

"Ok, what's up with her? Is she pulling the '_I'm pissed you two gits_' thing again?" Ramona asked, obviously knowing her scheme, Fred and George nodded and then went to put their luggage on the train with Ramona.

MW

Harry Potter's big arrival was really starting to annoy Aisling, due to the fact that nobody would shut the hell up about it. She deeply sighed then began leave the common room to go to her dormitory, until one sheet of paper caught her eye.

**Ravenclaw Quidditch Tryouts for Second Years**

**Monday, 4:00pm**

"Finally" Aisling muttered under her breath, smiling to herself, a voice came from behind her. She spun to see a second year Asian girl standing behind her, a look of fire in her eyes, not like fury or rage. More like determination. "I'm going to try for Seeker, what about you?" she asked her arms crossed and her black eyes staring vacantly at Aisling. Aisling always beated her sister at Quidditch at home, she just never saw an official Quidditch game, how she learnt it was off her dad, she was always good at Seeker but the look of the fiery determination in the girl made it seem like her second best place would probably be:

"Beater, I'm going to try for Beater." It shot out straight and flatly. The Asian girl smiled, obviously happy she doesn't have any competition, she held out a hand to Aisling. "Name's Cho and you must be the 'Tonks youngest girl. It's funny you don't look anything like your sister," an anger rose at an enormous rate the minute that got out. The "Compliment" '_you look nothing like your sister_' or '_you don't look anything like your sister_' always made Aisling's blood boil. So to make this 'Cho' character's face blow off, Aisling devised a strategy with a better comeback.

"It's funny; you don't look anything like a person that can stay on a broomstick, especially a Seeker." And with that, Cho stomped off to the girls' dormitories, never to leave in a sideways glance at Aisling.

_A/N: Reviews! Pretty little reviews! Please write more of them! That's what gets meh going! Saying this again... REVIEWS!_


	5. The Boy Who Lived Part 2

**The Boy Who Lived Part 2**

_**Aisling's **_**POV: **There was some sort of rumour roaming around the school that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. (Apparently) the Chamber of Secrets (founded by Salazar Slytherin) holds a deadly beast that huge spiders run away from. Me, I think it's bonkers and if I do say so myself, if he was the heir of Slytherin and Potter really can talk to snakes, then it must be relevant to Voldemort, after all, that baldy lost his powers to Harry, some might have been given to Harry as well.

It was Aisling's third year at Hogwarts, and she was damn proud to say so, because she begins new classes (Divination, Care of Magical Creatures etc) and plus she gets to see Fred and George properly instead of lunch breaks. When the news of her being the new Ravenclaw beater (as was Ramona) they first stared at her like she was joking and then when she showed them the paper, Fred swung his arms around her and lifted her up high in the air, Ramona got the same fate only there was an awkward tension between her and George. It was a snowy morning and the more people muttered and whispered about Harry Potter the heir of Slytherin, it got more and more on Aisling's nerves, so she would always be telling them off and then one of the house prefects, Penelope Clearwater, would tell her off. 'There younger than you, stop being so disrespectful' as you can probably guess, Penelope was no friend of Aisling's.

"Why are you protecting, Potter?" asked Lee Jordan who stood closely by her side, to hear her words exactly. "Do you have a crush on him?" he then added, Fred and George who were standing behind her, looked like they were going to murder Lee if he ever asked her that again, their fists were in tight balls and shook briskly by their sides. Over the years, Aisling had noticed Fred and George getting closer to her, not physically (even though that is one) more of emotionally getting closer to her. Aisling spun to see Lee and said "No, and don't ever ask me that question again." Then she walked off behind a deserted hallway of the castle and took deep breaths to calm down. Fred came around the corner and leant against the wall beside her.

"You know Lee doesn't really mean to ask questions like those..." he was cut off by the dark giggle Aisling let out. "From the look of your response to the crush question it looked like you were going to kill him. You know lately, I've noticed that Lee has been bushing a lot when I say hi to him, does he have a crush on me?" The question was rhetorical due to his rigid movement and then a slight tilt of his head. Aisling's response was a quiet nod in understanding, "Then I'll just leave you two then. Goodbye forever." She was blocked off by an arm on each side of her head, his face leaning in close on hers... His breath warm against her lips.

"That was _the _most dramatic thing, I have ever heard in my life." He chuckled at her then grinned deviously at her. "It's good that we're dating now because I would've actually believed that pile of rubbish." Aisling smiled back at him, her eyes glittering, "I have my ways, plus that was Ramona's line, she's learning Muggle Studies and she's learning something about _Romeo and Juliet_ where it speaks in really ancient language..." Fred cupped a hand over her mouth and smiled. "You have _got _to stop bragging about somebody else's stuff, it's not safe." He whispered in an annoying tone while flashing the devious grin that always made her smile and know they are up to no good, but today she was pissed, he removed his hand from her mouth to let her speak. A sly smile rose upon her face as she started to play with his school tie, she leaned in close to his lips and whispered in a slow voice "Fuck off, twat." He chuckled while being pulled closer to her, their lips so close to touching...

"Miss Tonks and Mr. Weasley, may I just say that this is inappropriate behaviour, 50 points from Gryffindor and... What's that on your eye?" His voice was cool and deep as always, but as he walked over to where Aisling stood his eyes widened. A black liquid was dripping from her eyes, a venomous liquid.

"Mr. Weasley leave now before I take more points off because of your stubbornness issues." Fred did as he was told, breaking his view from Aisling who was now falling unconscious. McGonagall came walking by, black hair tied up in a bun as usual but numerous rolls of parchment tied together and now being held in her arms. She caught sight of Professor Snape inspecting Aisling, "Professor Snape what..." The rolls of parchment fell from her arms as she rushed with her emerald green robes flowing wildly behind her.

"What is happening to her Professor?" she muttered finding trying to find a piece of cloth in her robes but not succeeding very well. "The heir obviously has her under control, a charm or something must be trying to push it out, that must explain the snake venom from her eyes. We must take her to Madam Pomfrey." What the teachers didn't know was that both Fred and George were listening to their every word.

"Do you really think the heir of Slytherin did that to her? I mean come on whoever the person is they're not very original." Whispered George, although he thought whoever the heir was, they weren't going to hurt anybody, whilst Fred on the other hand, was going to strangle the little Bastard for hurting Aisling.


End file.
